Electric waffle makers or waffle irons are well known. A waffle maker generally comprises two heated and hinged together metal plates that are brought together after a waffle batter has been deposited on the lower plate. The two plates or cooking surfaces increase the surface area of the waffle, reduce the cooking time and contribute texture to the finished food article. The mould created by the two plates is open around the edges. The open edges allow excess batter to escape so that the shape of the finished product is preserved.
Waffle batters vary in content and cooking characteristics. Further, different users will have differing tastes as to how they prefer their waffles cooked.
Specific teachings are provided in relation to processor controlled waffle makers and food toasters. However these teachings should be considered relevant to a processor controlled appliance that cook foods in accordance with a nominal or default time that is modified in accordance with one or more user input preferences and one or more properties of the device itself.
As shown in FIG. 31 a toaster for bread and other food products 3000 comprises an enclosure 3001 within which is located a manual or motorised mechanism 3002 for raising and lowering a carriage 3003. Teachings relating to toaster contained in the applicant's PCT application PCT/AU2012/001532 are incorporated here by reference. The carriage is affixed to a food rack 3004 for transporting food up and down between an array of heating elements in a toasting cavity that are controlled by, for example, a processor 3005. The processor is also adapted to receive information or signals from sensors relating to, for example, the position of the carriage, the temperature in the toasting cavity, various user inputs, toast shade selection, supplemental cycle selection, defrost cycle, selection, food types etc.
These teachings may also be applied to a piazza maker, grill or other cooking appliance.